


Pirate-Raid Day

by Latchkei



Series: Kaykavus [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Humor, IN SPACE!, No seriously..., Shenanigans, Space Pirates, These guys are just friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latchkei/pseuds/Latchkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Let the 5th Annual Pirate-Raid Day begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirate-Raid Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Mutiny. Written for my Uni class assignment hence the short length.

I stand smartly before my crew as they wait impatiently by the docking airlock, and clear my throat to get their attention. “Alright gentlemen- and ladies!” I quickly amend at a few feminine glares. “The ship we’re berthing with is a pleasure cruiser called the Marxwall. They think we’re delivering a specialty order of liquor for one of the bigwigs in first class. In other words, they have no idea what’s about to hit them!” I grin viciously and adjust my large plumed hat to a more suitably rakish angle. “We’ll hit em hard and fast boys- er, and ladies, leave ‘em trembling at the memory of us!”

There are a few enthusiastic ‘Ayes!’ from the waiting boarding crew, though I hear a murmur or two that I can’t decipher. I let it slide, there are always a few nerves before boarding a strange ship. 

A large hand settles on my shoulder, swallowing the gold embroidered epilate in a lightly furred, claw-tipped grip. It’s My first mate Vicarus Demarco, he’s staying on the ship while I assist in the raid but as usual has come down to listen to my famous pre-raid speeches. “Captain Lockley is saying that we have gained entry through deception. Initially you can expect little resistance but the longer you’re all on that ship the heavier the opposition will become as security becomes more organised.”

“That’s right Vic!” I pull the foam sabre from the loop at my belt and raise it in challenge. “We get in there, grab the booty and scram. Maybe stealing a heart or two on the way, isn’t that right boys- er and girls!” I give a roguish wink and the response from those boarding is a little louder. 

There’s a sigh from my side and Vic squeezes my shoulder for a moment. It would be undignified of me to slap his hand away even though I just know his claws are messing up the embroidery. “You have all done this before and know the drill. We’re looking for fuel and oxygen cells in storage holds first, then you can take food and liquor stores. You are not to attack or steal from the passengers of the ship. That will draw too much public attention, we’re a small operation and we don’t need some senator’s daughter crying on vid and bring the authorities down on us all. Make sure all your weapons are set to stun, we want zero fatalities again this raid, stay in your groups.”

“Yes, thankyou mother.” I wave Vic away and subtly touch the shoulder of my spiffy captains coat. It seems fine but I’ll double check it when we get back. “Are those the magnet locks I hear engaging? Alright everyone one last cravat check. Check your closest partner as well, we can’t rob a space-line cruiser looking shabby. Let the 5th Costume Raid commence!”

The airlock opens and the three deck hands gape in confusion as a horde of space pirates dressed in their ruffle and lace pirate costumes brandishing laser pistols and foam swords swarm aboard.

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided there will be more Captain Lockley in the future so I've made this into a series. There will also probably be a 2nd chapter to this because there is no way in hell Pirate-Raid Day is going to go smoothly for Fallon.


End file.
